


Tastes So Sweet

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: August makes a move, M/M, Vaughn's stuck being a good bro at a party, food kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While Vaughn waits at a party for Rhys, August shows up and makes things interesting.





	1. A Sweet Kiss

Vaughn, sitting cross legged on the couch, read a book. It wasn't like he didn't like parties, he loved people and lots of parties. This one, however was boring. Boring because college parties were all about getting shitfaced and his friend, Rhys had disappeared. They had only come so Rhys could flirt with Jack, the bad boy of the lacrosse team. The two had been hard core circling each other and tonight was supposed to be the huge leap, but Rhys had been too nervous once the day had come. Vaughn had rolled his eyes and offered to come, which had greatly improved Rhys’ mood.

So, there he was, in the back of a random house, sitting next to a couple making out and reading his book. He was used to drowning out loud, obnoxious noises, so the loud smacking of lips was miles away. Even when they elbowed him on accident, he took the jab, but did not process it. The book was enthralling. A good choice for an annoying night like this.

In the back of his mind, he registered the music growing loud, quiet, loud and then quiet again, but it was all inconsequential to the words he was so absorbed in. Creating scenes and voices that weaved masterfully through his mind.

And then a hand was pulling it down, away from Vaughn’s face. He frowned, looking up. “What?” he asked, his tone sharp and annoyed. When he saw who it was, he cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t realize you were gonna be here.”

August, the captain of the lacrosse team smirked at him. The very same August that was always talking to Vaughn for no reason. He always sat with him with Jack and Rhys, and always greeted him in the halls. August spent so much time being friendly that Vaughn had developed feeling he was positive wouldn’t be reciprocated.

“I’m not here, I just didn’t believe Jack when he said you’d be here.” He smirked, tapping the book. “Though, I’m not surprised you found the quietest spot. I’m glad I finally found you, party’s are stupid when I’m sober. You do know those two were taking their clothes off, right?”

Vaughn jumped, looking to where the couple had been. “What? Really?” Vaughn’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, I would never have noticed.”

“Mhmm,” August said, a cocky grin on his face. “What would you do without me?”

Vaughn smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, August.”

“Oh, I’ll always look out for ya,” he said, grabbing the book out of Vaughn’s hand. He kept a finger in Vaughn’s spot though and looked at it, reading the back. “Huh, sounds interesting. Good or great?”

“Better!” Vaughn said, his eyes sparkling.

“Good,” August said before Vaughn could start rambling. Vaughn was been surprised at how many times August had sat there, a willing victim to Vaughn’s rambles. August sighed, pulling the bookmark from it’s temporary spot to secure it in Vaughn’s current place. “Though, I feel a little bad interrupting.” His eyes flicked to Vaughn’s and he smirked. “Only a little though.” He shoved the book into his sweater pocket.

Vaughn frowned. “What’s going on?”

August smile was wide and mischievous. “Well, I’m holding your book hostage and the ransom is sharing a kiss with me.”

Vaughn’s eyes widened and his cheeks heated. “What?” His heart fluttered wildly, turning his stomach. Yeah, he found August extremely attractive, but he hadn’t thought August felt the same way. Was he saying that he did?

From the pocket of his sweater, he produced a Hershey’s Chocolate Kiss. Vaughn’s heart stopped and then he laughed, confused and relieved and disappointed all at the same time.

“I mean you don’t have to, but I know we both do.” As he said this, Vaughn realized they were completely alone in the sitting room, secluded by two closed french doors. August was unwrapping the chocolate kiss, his smirk widening. Vaughn watched as he carefully placed half of it into his mouth and leaned over Vaughn’s lap. He got close, but stopped and waited, his smirking eyes boring into Vaughn.

He wanted a kiss. To share a kiss with a kiss. It was a daring move, but August was always confident with himself. It was something Vaughn had admired, but now that it was pointed at him, Vaughn saw how intimidating it was. It was bold and overwhelming and so, so attractive. Vaughn, his stomach in knots, his heart beating, could not help but get inspired by August’s tenacity. He was exposing his feelings towards Vaughn so assuredly, that Vaughn couldn’t even think about denying his own feelings.

And now… he had a chance to do what he’d been wanting to do for a long while now. Cheeks rosy, lips widening in a nervous and excited smile, he leaned forward and enveloped his half of the kiss in his mouth, touching August’s lips.

August bit through the chocolate, sending the larger part into Vaughn’s mouth. August pressed against Vaughn’s lips, fully kissing him, chocolate smearing between their lips.

August pulled away. “I knew you’d taste sweet.”

Vaughn let out a shaky laugh, smiling goofily, his glasses thoroughly fogged. He took them off, licking his lips of the chocolate and looking at August. He was close enough that he wasn’t a blur, which was good cause Vaughn didn’t want to squint at August after that amazingly wonderful kiss.

August was licking his lips too, smiling wickedly.

Vaughn shrank into himself, feeling very shy. “I… I didn’t realize…” Vaughn trailed off, blushing at his social fail.

“I know,” August said, his lips twitching. “Which is why I’ve been forced to do something bold.” August shrugged. “Not that I mind, I’m just glad I didn’t have to shout it to the world.”

Unable to deal, Vaughn, sucking on the chocolate, went to the only thing his brain could process. “Can… I have my book back?”

August smirked, his eyes softening. Vaughn had only seen his eyes like that when they were alone and now Vaughn understood why. “Sure,” August said, handing it over. “I’m only here to pick you guys up anyway. The gross lovebirds are ready to go.”

“That was fast,” Vaughn murmured, shoving his book in his bookbag.

August burst out laughing, which made Vaughn smiled sheepishly at his accidental comment. August shook his head and grabbed Vaughn’s hand, pulling him off the couch and in for another kiss. Vaughn felt August shove something into his pocket before pulling away and smirking. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

As Vaughn was lead out of the house, he felt inside his pocket, his heart thumping happily as a handful of chocolate Kisses greeted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. A Warm Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath is even sweeter.

“Can we stop at a quicki-mart?” Jack asked. “Gotta pick up something.”

August rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Vaughn sat up front, his hands twisting in his lap. He’d been quiet since they’d left the party, going through the last hour over and over in his head. August kissing him. Him kissing August. What did it mean now? What would happen between them? Or was August just playing around?

“Hey,” Rhys said, sitting forward and tapping him on the shoulder. “How was your book?”

Vaughn jumped. “Hmm, what? Oh, fine… I got a lot… A lot of reading done…” He nodded, accepting his terrible lie.

Rhys eyed him curiously. “Good.” They had been friends since childhood and Vaughn knew Rhys would be grilling him later. Rhys was pulled back into Jack’s lap, his long legs stretched across it.

“No kissing in the car,” August warned.

“Oh, get that stick outta your ass,” Jack snapped.

“Jack!” Rhys said. “He’s our ride!”

“Yeah,” August said.

Jack shrugged. “Whatever, Grumpy Cat.”

August glared at him through the mirror. He parked them at the side of the store and turned the car off. Rhys and Jack slide out and went into the convenient store. Rhys shrieked as Jack pinched his ass.

Vaughn grimaced and looked away. August growled. “He’s always so obnoxious. Your friend is fine, but Jack’s an ass.”

Vaughn smiled. “Yeah…” August was looking out the window and Vaughn could see his jawline illuminated by the fluorescent lights and his cheeks heated.

“If he wasn’t our mvp, I’d have his ass off the team quicker than he could jump your friend.”

Vaughn didn’t say anything. Now that the car was off, the cold was seeping in. It would be fine though, Rhys and Jack would be back soon and Vaughn would be warm again.

“Finally,” Vaughn said. Jack pulled Rhys out of the shop, laughing and saying something that had Rhys giggling. Vaughn’s eyes widened as they went to the side of the building. Rhys waved to the car, blowing Vaughn at kiss, their sign that they were going to take longer than they had planned. “Shit,” Vaughn said.

August let out a huff. “Figures.”

Now that Vaughn knew he had to wait longer, he felt colder. He crossed his arms. August had a thick, winter jacket on, perfect for the winter weather and Vaughn had no jacket.

The movement caught August’s attention and he quirked a brow. “Cold?”

“I… Forgot my jacket…” he sighed. “I always forget my jacket. Rhys probably thinks you’ll just turn the car on.”

August sighed. “I wish I could, but the battery’s bad and I gotta save up for a new one.” He turned and looked in his back seat. “It’s a little smelly, but you could wear this…” He pulled a sweater out from his lacrosse bag and handed it to Vaughn.

Flushing horribly, Vaughn’s eyes were large. “I couldn’t! Don’t… Don’t you need this?”

A sugary, syrup smile spread across August’s lips. “Nope. Besides, I think I’ll like it better on you.”

Vaughn choked out a strangled laugh. His hands shook as he fumbled with the sweater, pulling it over his head. The collar stuck as Vaughn tried to pull it down, throwing his glasses to the floor. He was swarmed with the smell of August and it really worked for Vaughn, turning his stomach into bubbles. The sweater fit perfectly once he pulled his head free. He watched August lean over to fish for his glasses.

Vaughn’s hands rose so he wouldn’t touch August, his heart thrumming too loud in his ears. August, a blurred blob, sat up. Vaughn reached for his glasses, but only caught August’s arm as August slid Vaughn’s glasses over his ears, securing them on his nose and smiling.

He sat back and eyed Vaughn. “Yep.”

“Yep what?” Vaughn asked, pushing his glasses up to comfort himself.

“I like you in my sweater better.”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. He had never known this side of August. It dripped with honey, softening Vaughn’s fragile resolve. August poured compliments all over Vaughn, turning him into a bubbling mess of incoherency. And now, August was leaning forwards.

Vaughn’s fingers tightened, grabbing a fistful of the sweater, waiting, his body nervous and rigid. August paused within inches of Vaughn, waiting. Vaughn, understanding, closed the gap, his heart fluttering. His lips were warm and knowledgeable, while Vaughn rode it out, unsure of what to do.

Scooting closer and turning his body more, August wrapped a hand around the back of Vaughn’s neck, steadying him and pulling him closer. Vaughn complied, trusting August. They kissed and kissed, their breaths mingling. When August pulled away, Vaughn smiled goofily.

“I thought you said no kiss… No kissing in your car?”

Smirking, August shrugged. “That rule applies to Jack only.” He pressed light kisses up Vaughn’s jaw and down his neck where his pulse beat rapidly. He felt sharp teeth latch to his skin and August began to suckle.

Vaughn leaned into him, his hands now gripping August’s jacket, his mouth tucked into August’s shoulder. He breathed heavily, wincing at the slight pain. He was being marked! Vaughn, the shy, nerdy, loner was getting his first hickey! Vaughn bit his lip, his heart pounding wildly.

Finally, after a while, August pulled away, pride oozing from his smile. He pulled the sweater away to admire his work. “Mmm, that’s really nice.”

Face red, Vaughn pulled the sweater back. “Everyone’s gonna see!” he hissed.

“Kinda the point, Vaughn.”

Eyes wide, he pulled the visor down and looked in the mirror. “Holy shit!” He turned, eyes wider, to complain, but August only kissed him some more. Without looking, he flipped the visor up, still kissing Vaughn.

By the time Rhys and Jack had gotten back, Vaughn’s lips were chapped completely and a little puffy. He was sure he had a permanent flush and he was wonderfully warm in August’s sweater. He said nothing as the other two slid in, slouching down in his seat. He was glad it was dark so the others wouldn’t see the new addition to his skin.

August glared at Jack. “You’re an absolute fuck wad! You’re gonna run fifty laps next practice!”

Jack, his smile goofy and uncaring. “Sure thing, boss!”

Rhys giggled. “Sorry, Vaughn!”

“‘S fine,” he mumbled. He shoved his hands automatically into the sweater pockets and almost jumped when he found another chocolate kiss. His eyes snapped to August, who was backing the car up. His eyes flicked to Vaughn and then back to the road, his lips twitching upward in a devious, knowing smirk.

Vaughn waited as Rhys unlocked their dorm room. “It’s funny,” Rhys was saying.

“What?” Vaughn asked automatically, still dazed from his time in the car.

They went into their room and shut the door. “It’s just, Jack was absolutely sure he’d have to run two hundred laps. I guess August is really strict and everyone has to run two hundred laps when they’re late and make others wait. And Jack’s only gotta run fifty. That’s really weird right?”

Rhys’ tone was normal and conversational, but Vaughn caught the glances at him. He waited with bated breath as he watched Rhys eye the sweater and stopped dead in his tracks. Vaughn walked past him, but Rhys ran after, grabbing a shoulder with each hand.

“Bro!” Rhys gasped, excited.

“Bro!” Vaughn frowned, pulling away.

“Don’t  _ bro _ me! You’ve been up to something tonight and you’re going to give me details! Wait! I’m getting the wine!”

“I hate wine.”

“We gotta do the whole thing, Vaughn! Wine, candles, our snuggies! You spilling your guts out to me and telling me everything. It’s the decree, you know this.”

“Yeah, but I’m declaring secrecy too!” Vaughn said, nervously, his hands shoved in the pockets of August’s sweater.

“Perfect!” Rhys said, pouring the wine into two plastic wine glasses. “Now, light the candles and turn on some music!”

Sighing, Vaughn grabbed the lighter and pulled out the twelve candles, lighting them one by one. The nerves bubbled inside of him, so it helped to have something to do that he didn’t have to think about. When the candles were lit, Vaughn went to his computer. “Which playlist?”

“Uhm! Easy! Chick Pop!”

Vaughn nodded. Rhys set the wine on the same bedside table with the candles and pulled on his giraffe patterned snuggie. He sat on the floor, waiting, his knee bouncing. Vaughn turned the lights off once the music began to play. Nelly Furtado, Destiny’s Child, and Christina Aguilera, among many others were loaded onto the list. Vaughn pulled his snuggie on, littered with mathematical equations. He sat on the floor, across from Rhys and against his bed.

“Okay, take a sip first and then tell me everything!”

Vaughn laughed, his heart overflowing with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. A Deal Is Made

Practice started early and it was cold and frosty. Jack wasted no time running his easy, peasey fifty laps. August swore silently to himself. He’d been too easy on Jack and had punished him while in a very forgiving mood. If Jack hadn’t flaked last night, he never would have had that precious time with Vaughn. He owed that to Jack. August smiled to himself as he lead his team in the morning warm ups. Their coach yelled orders at them and they followed seamlessly. August had a harder time warming up with no sweater, but it was the sweetest cold he’d ever felt.

“Richards!” Their coach called.

Obediently, August stopped his task and jogged over. His skin was pink from the frost. “Yeah, coach?”

“Where’s your sweater? I can’t have you getting sick before a game.”

August hid his smirk and shrugged. “Dunno.”

His coach eyed him. “You keep this team together. The moment you start falling apart, it will. Keep that in mind. Get back to work.”

With his back safely to his coach, August let his smile widen, imagining where it was as he practiced.

* * *

In the library, Vaughn did his homework. He tried his hardest not to blush. It was ridiculous, really, no one there was going to know he was wearing August’s sweater. They couldn’t care less that he was even wearing a sweater, or was there at all. But his cheeks were rosy nonetheless.

He’d forgotten his jacket again. And since he’d brought the sweater to give back to August, it had just been laying there as he shivered. August wasn’t here anyways, he wouldn’t see. He’d give it back at the end of the day. Then, scarf tightly wrapped around his neck, he’d walk home. He’d been wearing the scarf all day. It was tucked under the sweater as he sat, cross-legged on the chair, deep into his math homework. His phone was tucked in the pouch pocket as he danced a little to a song it played. It was easier to forget others might see him when he was this happy.

Suddenly, an earbud was yanked from his ear. August leaned in close, listening to what was playing. “Good song.”

Immediately, Vaughn wanted to hide. He smiled automatically, his cheeks a brighter red now. “Oh! Uh… hi,” he said, shyly.

August smiled and pulled the scarf away, whistling at his handy works. “That’s gotten darker.”

Vaughn hid the hickey again. “Hey!” he hissed, looking around.

That made August laugh. “No one’s looking.” He sat down next to Vaughn, nodding at the sweater. “I see that’s getting some good use.”

“I meant to give it back, but… I uh…”

“You forgot your jacket again?” August asked, brows raising. He chuckled to himself as Vaughn nodded sheepishly.

August pulled out his homework and settled in next to Vaughn. He grabbed the hanging earbud and popped it into his ear to listen to whatever would play on Vaughn's phone. They stayed comfortably like this, allowing Vaughn to fall back into the concentration of his work.

The next day was the same. Vaughn promptly remembered to pack August's sweater, with a reminder to grab his own on the way out. With extra time, he perused his phone, finding a very interesting article that he read all the way to class, leaving his jacket behind. He only remembered afterwards when he walked in the windy morning. It was embarrassing. He’d been wearing August’s sweater for two days now. What was he going to tell him this time that wasn't just as pathetic?

He almost bumped into August as he rounded a corner on his way to lunch. “Oh! I’m sorry!” Vaughn squeaked, cheeks turning pinker.

August smiled, now sporting a thin zippered jacket. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He eyed the jacket. “I’m beginning to think you’re leaving your jacket at home on purpose.”

“What?” Vaughn gasped. “No! I made sure I had it to give to you, but then… I was ready early… and I was reading this article and it was really good and…” His voice trailed off when August’s smile turned to fire.

He stepped toward Vaughn, caging him against the wall. “How about we make a deal, hm?”

“Deal?” Vaughn asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah.” He pulled on the scarf, loosening it to see that his mark was still obvious. “If you return my sweater before the end of tomorrow, we’ll say around four when our practice game is over, we’ll call it good. If you don’t, I’ll consider us dating.”

Everything in Vaughn’s stomach flew around, fluttering hopelessly. He stammered, unsure how he felt about this. He couldn’t imagine such a nerd as he was dating someone like August, so put together and cool. He was _extremely_ attracted to the guy, sure, but he’d never even thought it could have been a possibility. He hadn’t thought any of this could be a possibility, yet he was walking around with a glaring mark that proved August had been there. It was all so fast and sudden and wonderfully overwhelming. Vaughn bit his lip.

Eyes narrowing on that, August smiled wider. “It’s a deal then.”

“B-but I _am_ going to give it back to you tomorrow,” Vaughn squeaked.

Laughing, August nodded. “Okay.” He walked with Vaughn to lunch and ate with him, crowding his space shamelessly. When they talked together, it was easy for Vaughn to forget there was underlying feelings. August was easy to talk to, he was knowledgeable and his opinions firm, but we'll thought out. He would explain them and let Vaughn expand on them and ask a billion questions for each. It was here that Vaughn realized how easy it would be to be with August.

“Yo! August!” Jack called, walking over with several other teammates.

Vaughn stiffened. He was still wearing August's sweater and they would recognize it. He turned to August. “I should go…”

August slipped a hand under the table and intertwined his fingers in Vaughn's, tethering him there. August, soothing Vaughn's hand, glared at Jack. “What?”

They formed around the booth, Jack resting his foot on the seat across from them. “Hey, Vaughn. August, did you hear Coach found a bag of weed in Carter's locker?”

“What?” August glared. “I'm going to make him run laps until he's sober.”

One of the others laughed. “If you can find him, I hear he's hiding or meditating.” They nodded at Vaughn, smirking evilly. “I see you found your sweater.”

Jack stood, jabbing the guy in the gut. “Hey, if you know where Carter is, why haven't you said anything? Useless, the lot of you.”

“Hey, don't lump me in with him!” Another complained. But it had served its purpose. Their attention was away from Vaughn. Jack shoved the group away, causing a ruckus as they went. August would have to thank Jack somehow for that. The guy was a joker and horndog, but he had a good… _something_.

Vaughn was quiet, staring at the last bits of food. August squeezed his hand. “Hey, you okay?”

Vaughn nodded, smiling and shrugging. “Yeah, I just admire how confident you are.”

August frowned. “What's that supposed to mean?” Vaughn shrugged, but August pulled Vaughn’s hand into his lap where he caressed it with both of his.

It was very soothing and had Vaughn sighing after a long moment. “I just… You have such a good reputation, I wouldn't want…” He smiled, trying to convince himself as well. “Don't worry about it, I'm just overthinking things.” He tried to get out of the booth.

August wouldn't let him, firmly anchoring them. He stared at Vaughn, his eyes piercing. “What has anything got to do with my reputation?”

“Nothing, I'm just overthinking things-”

“Like what?”

He'd never seen August so intrusive. It caught him off guard and he blinked, trying to process. “Why are you being so pushy?”

“Because you're upset and I want to know why.” His thumb rubbed circles over the back of Vaughn's hand. “What about my reputation?”

Vaughn wanted to pull his hand away and hide. He was exposed and his feelings raw, but August's hands soothed him. “I don't want to… Ruin it…” His throat was thick. He'd said it. It tore him apart. “Rhys… had been very popular before… He'd had lots of friends before… Me… I was used to being bullied, but… Rhys wasn’t and they messed with him more because he stopped hanging out with them...”

August was quiet for a long time. Vaughn tried to pull his hand away, but again, August wouldn't give it back. “Who the fuck are these shitheads?” August squeezed Vaughn's hand a little too tight, his thumb pressing hard circles. “They need to meet my fists!” His dark eyes bore into Vaughn. “No one gets to treat you like that.”

Vaughn blinked back the stinging behind his eyes. He pulled away harshly before August could get a grip. He stood, grabbing his bag. “Like I said, I'm just being stupid.” He didn't wait to see August's face, he just couldn't. He had embarrassed himself more than enough now, blabbering on like a crybaby about his high school years. He made his escape quickly, going straight to his dorm just in time to cry. He hadn't expected to react this way, hadn't realized it had been an underlying problem that had been waiting to surface. And now that it had, he'd made a fool of himself in front of someone he really cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. A Final Answer

August pounded his fists into the punching bag, one after the other, ignoring the protest of his knuckles. He should have Vaughn more for information and should have kissed him goodbye. He hadn’t wanted to upset him further and it had been a mistake He hadn’t reassured Vaughn that his worries weren’t true. He didn't care about his reputation, it stood for itself and anyone who disapproved could leave. But he hadn't told Vaughn that. He'd just let him leave. He pounded the heavy bag, sending it flying into a body. August panicked until he saw it was Jack.

“What?” he demanded.

“Man, you pissed or something?”

August glared at him and then hit the punching bag harder, pushing it into Jack. Jack grunted, but held it firm.

“Yeah, I'm only here cause Rhys is worried you two got in a fight.” Jack had braced himself this time as August hit the bag. “Rhys thinks just cause we're on the same team, we're friends and tell each other everything. Like silly girls. Like him and Vaughn.” He chuckled as August whapped into the large hanging bag. “Such nerds.”

He glared at Jack and then slammed into the bag harder than ever.

“Don't get me wrong,” Jack countered, picking up on where his frustrations were coming from. “They're cute as all, ‘specially Rhysie, but they are the nerdiest nerds, ‘specially Vaughnathan.”

August sent all his force into the punching bag, making Jack stumble backwards. August took a step back, his breathing heavy, stretching his hands while waiting for Jack to move out of the way.

Jack rolled his shoulders. “I know our team can be a bunch of idiots, but they weren’t making fun of Vaughn.”

“Shut it, Jack!” August snapped. “It had nothing to do with the team.” August wiped the sweat from his face and moved back to the punching bag.

Jack held it firmly for him. “Then what’s it about?”

August hit the bag hard several times. “He’s got it in his head…” August struck it more, sending Jack back a couple of steps, but Jack easily stepped back. August didn’t look away from the tough material. “He’ll destroy my rep cause that’s what happened to Rhys.” He hit it hard and this time, Jack had to intervene.

He stepped in front of it. “Woah, enough punchin’, you’re bleeding.”

August strode away to the locker room without a word.

Jack matched his steps. “So, he’s worried that as a nerd, your perfect jock appearance will be tainted? Man, that’s harsh, I wonder what happened to him in high school?”

“I don’t fucking know, Jack, he left before I could ask. Maybe your boy can shed a little light, hm?” August said, whirling on him. “Maybe your boy could also give some names?”

“Names, huh?” Jack’s eyes twinkled. “Yeah, s’pose I could do that.” Jack smirked, trotting backwards towards the exit. “Gonna have to miss practice though if I’m gonna _probe_ Rhys for information.” Jack disappeared before August could yell at him.

Swearing under his breath, he took a moment to wrap his hand up with the supplies he kept in his sports bag. He made his way to the locker room to start getting ready. Most of the team were there and dressing in their practice garb. They looked at him curiously as he changed. He finally sighed and look at them. “What?”

* * *

Vaughn was determined. When he got to his dorm, he ignored Rhys’ questions and ripped August’s sweater from his body and replaced it with his own.

“Vaughn, what’s wrong? You never ignore me.” Rhys pouted. He was silent as Vaughn packed the sweater in a bag and turned to leave. Rhys ran in front of the door, blocking Vaughn’s path. “Hey. Tell me.”

Vaughn glared, knuckles whitening as he gripped the plastic bag. “Nothing. I’m just returning this.”

“Then I’m coming with you. And we’re getting hot chocolate first.”

“Rhys,” Vaughn sighed. “I want to be alone.”

“Too bad. _You_ never let me be alone when I’m-” Rhys indicated Vaughn. “So, first your favorite hot chocolate and if you’re still determined after that, I’ll go with you.”

Rhys had never seen Vaughn pout before. It only encouraged the lanky friend that he’d made the right choice. They walked down to the cafe in silence, August’s bagged sweater hanging from his elbow. They didn’t speak while they enjoyed their hot drinks. Rhys was on his phone for most of it, giving Vaughn his space.

Vaughn felt like crap. August didn’t deserve this and he didn’t need Vaughn dragging him down. Not like he’d dragged Rhys down. Rhys was his best friend and always denied how bad it had gotten for him, but he’d watched the stress fall away when they’d moved away. At this college, Rhys didn’t have to peak around every corner or plan his days to take different ways to classes, he could just be himself and it was all Vaughn’s fault. He didn’t want to do that to August. He was just a nerd who would always be a nerd. He would just take up August’s time and keep him from being himself. He’d lose friends and it would isolate him.

When they left the cafe, Vaughn was even more positive that returning the jacket was the best choice. Rhys followed along dutifully, peaking around as they snuck to the lockers. Vaughn peeked into the empty room and sighed in relief. He crept inside, keeping his ears peeled for any noise. Rhys stayed outside, keeping watch. Vaughn found August’s locker easily. He paused, realizing a major flaw in his plan.

“Shit,” he hissed.

“What?” Rhys called.

“I don’t know his locker combo.”

“Really?” Vaughn could hear Rhys’ frown. “We came all this way and you don’t know his-”

“Yeah, okay! I never thought to ask! I’ll just leave it in front…” Vaughn set the bag on the floor in front of August’s locker.

“Shit!” Rhys said, running in. “They’re coming.”

“What? We should leave- hey!” Vaughn was grabbed by Rhys, who took a spare moment to grab the bag and pushed Vaughn deeper into the locker room.

“Rhys! No! We can’t be in here, we need to leave!”

“It’s too late!” Rhys found a closet and opened it, shoving Vaughn inside and following. It was an extremely tight fit and Vaughn was shoved, tripping over a large netted bag of balls and falling into it. Plastic baseball bats, yoga mats, and a pile of used sweat rags fell onto him.

“Ew!” Vaughn whined.

“Shh!” Rhys hissed through laughter. He cracked the door open so they could listen. The chatter mingled into each other like static. Vaughn tried to right himself, but he only slipped further. The voices echoed in the closet very clearly. Vaughn didn’t want to listen, he wanted to get the hell out of there.

Suddenly, there was silence as someone entered. “It’s August,” Rhys whispered, peering out.

“What?” they heard August demand.

“We have a question.”

“What?” August asked.

“Is it true?” another asked.

“Yeah? Is it?” a different voice echoed.

“Is what? What the hell are you guys talking about? You’re wasting time.”

“What they’re all curious about is that cutie we saw you with at lunch.” one said.

“Yeah! Is he why you’ve been less of a dick?” another chimed in.

Just as quickly, another guy spoke. “How’d you manage to bag a nice guy like him anyway? He’s helped me with my homework so many times. How’d you get him?”

Vaughn couldn’t believe his ears. They were gossiping about him like… Like he was _normal_. Like he wasn’t a nerd, a problem, or a target for harassment.

“Hey, wait, does that mean _you_ can be _nice_?”

“Have to be, that’s the only way he could have scored a guy like Vaughn.”

There was laughter as they moved around. Rhys brought his head back in. “They’re getting ready, but man, August was trying to keep a straight face, but I could see he was smiling.”

“Why are you never nice to us?”

“Because you’re all slackers,” August said. “Unlike Vaughn, who works hard all the time and deserves it, you guys couldn’t find self-discipline if it jacked you off.”

“Ouch, captain.”

“Has Carter been found yet?” August asked, effectively changing the subject.

It was a while more until they filed out of the locker rooms. They waited, Vaughn struggling silently to get up. He could feel tears stinging the back his eyes. They hadn’t made fun of him at all, quite the opposite and they’d teased August…

Vaughn groaned when the locker room was finally empty. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Yep,” Rhys agreed.

“This isn’t high school anymore. This is college where human beings exist.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Rhys sighed. “ _Vaughn_ you _are_ stupid. I have never regretted becoming friends with you and I can assure you August wouldn’t care either. In fact, he’d probably use his fists to show others how much he didn’t care. He’s only ever smiled when you’re around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Rhys said, finally opening the closet and turning to face him. “I’ve never heard him talk so much, or sit there and listen to someone for an hour, it creeps Jack out.”

Vaughn tried to sit up, but fell. Rhys held his hand out and managed to pull Vaughn up a small ways, but Vaughn’s other hand slipped on a ball and the two tumbled back down.

“Ow! Vaughn!” Rhys whined.

“Oh, don’t. This is your fault, you pushed me!”

“Ew, why are these in here? They’re all crusty. Why haven’t they been washed!”

They heard someone laugh. “You two lost?”

“Jack! Shut up and help me!” Rhys pouted.

Rhys was hauled from Vaughn before Jack hoisted Vaughn up and to his feet. Vaughn was quiet. “Thanks…”

“You guys smell like sweaty balls.”

Rhys smacked him hard in the chest. “You guys are gross! Who just shoves dirty rags in the closet?”

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys. “Don’t I get a thank you? I did save the day.”

Rhys snorted. “Hardly.”

* * *

His stomach twisted nervously as he walked with Rhys to the field the next day before the game started. They were early and scored some front row seats. Vaughn’s kneed bounced in the cold air, his hands shoved into the pockets of August’s sweater. He couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. This was going to change everything and his heart raced the closer it got to start time.

Vaughn gasped when August’s team came onto the field early. He turned to Rhys with wide eyes.

“They practice, remember, Vaughn?” He smiled sympathetically. “If you’re too nervous, I can glue you to the bleachers?”

A nervous, burst of laughter erupted from him. “That’d be great!”

“Oh! There’s Jack!” Rhys stood up and waved. “JACK! OVER HERE!”

“Rhys!” Vaughn squeaked. “You’re gonna draw their attention!”

“Whoops!” Rhys smirked evilly.

“That’s so mean,” Vaughn sighed.

He watched August look over as he solemnly trudged over the field. He saw him notice Vaughn. He raised his hand to give a feeble wave. August took in Vaughn’s attire, his eyes scoping over the scarf tucked into a very familiar sweater. His heart fluttered violently as August smiled wider than he’d ever seen. He turned and made a b-line towards Vaughn.

“Oh shit, Rhys, what do I do!?” Vaughn panicked.

“Pucker up!” Rhys giggled, scooting to the side.

August was hopping over the fence blocking out the sidelines. His focus was trained on Vaughn and he jumped onto the bleachers, expertly climbing up and over the banister and landing in front of Vaughn.

He leaned into Vaughn, resting his bandaged hands on his knees. Vaughn jumped at the sight. “August! What happened?”

“Please tell me you’re not returning this.” He tugged on the sweater, slightly out of breath.

Vaughn’s smile widened and he could only shake his head. August pressed into him, kissing Vaughn fully and shamelessly. Vaughn’s hands wrapped around August’s arms, trying to steady himself.

Vaughn rested his forehead against August’s. “I’m sorry,” Vaughn whispered. “I was being stupid.”

August kissed him. “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

They heard loud cheering. August looked behind him, smirking at his team, their yells loud and clear. He turned back to Vaughn and kissed him once more.

“This is really embarrassing,” Vaughn whined.

“Don’t worry, I’m about to kick their asses.” He stood, his eyes trained on Vaughn for a long moment before he turned and hopped back down onto the field. He began to yell at his teammates, leading them into some warm up laps.

Vaughn hid in his scarf, overflowing with joy. He looked at Rhys. “I didn’t screw anything up!”

Rhys plopped down next to him, smiling wide. “Nope! You never have.” He pulled Vaughn into a hug. “If I’d never met you, I never would have met Jack.” He then quickly pulled the scarf away, eyeing Vaughn’s neck.

“Hey!” Vaughn pulled away, holding the wool wrap tightly to his neck. He glared at Rhys.

“I _knew_ it! I knew you hadn’t told me everything! Did you conveniently forgot to tell me about that?”

“It’s none of your business, nosy.”

Rhys pouted. “If I hadn’t made it my business, you wouldn’t have a boyfriend right now.”

Vaughn glared. “You shoved me into a closet. I have bruises all over because of you.”

“Gross, Vaughn, I don’t want to know details about your love life!”

Rhys laughed as Vaughn jabbed him with his elbow. “Yes you do, weirdo.”

“True,” Rhys admitted.

Half time came quickly and this time Jack followed August onto the bleachers. They waved when their coach yelled at them for breaking the rules.

Jack smirked. “I never thought I’d see you blatantly disobeying the coach.”

August shrugged, pulling Vaughn into his arms as he leaned against the railing. “Never had a reason too.” He shoved his hands in the pocket of the sweater with Vaughn’s, dropping something in them. It was wrapped in foil and Vaughn knew exactly what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
